As for conventional two-wheeled motor vehicles, there has been known a structure in which an electrical component such as a regulator is arranged above a transmission of an engine (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-219669). This regulator is connected to a modulator embedded in the transmission by wiring.
However, when the electrical component is arranged near the engine, the electrical component needs to be laid out in a position where the effect of heat is small. Thus, the degree of freedom in design regarding the arrangement thereof is limited. It is also not preferable to provide a heat shield component as a measure against heat.
When the balance of the vehicle body is taken into consideration, it is preferable to arrange accessories having large weights near the engine. However, the arranging of the electrical component above the transmission limits the space near the engine.
Further, since the vicinity of the engine is not covered by a side cover or the like, the electrical component can be seen from the outside of the vehicle, and the appearance may be spoiled.